herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonborn
Dovahkiin (meaning Dragonborn in dragon language) is the main protagonist and playable character of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as well as it's expansions Dawnguard and Dragonborn. The Dovahkiin is a rare individual that born of dragon blood but with the body of a mortal. They can naturally speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the dragons. Race, Gender and Appearence The Dovahkiin can be from any race (Human, Elf or Beast) and either gender depending on player's choice. The stereotypical Dragonborn however is a male Nord warrior, wearing an Iron Helmet which bears a slight resemblance to the Nordic Helmet which Skyrim's culture is based on, a Studded Armor, Iron Gaunlets and Boots and carries a Steel Stword and a Banded Iron Shield. In Skyrim At the beginning of the game, the Dragonborn is captured by the Imperial forces while attempting to illegally cross the border into Skyrim from Cyrodiil. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. At Helgen, Imperial General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death, but a dragon attacks before the Dragonborn is executed, providing a chance for escape. After escaping the dragon attack in Helgen, the Dragonborn goes to the Jarl of Whiterun to warn him about the dragon attack. (S)he's then tasked to find the Dragonstone hidden in a ruin in order to find out the reason of why the dragons are coming back. After bringing the Stone back to the Jarl's court wizard, a dragon starts attacking the Watchtower nearby. The Dragonborn is tasked to kill the monster. After killing the dragon, the Dragonborn absorbs his soul, where (s)he learns that (s)he's the Dragonborn. He/She's then summoned to High Hrothgar by the Greybeards who will teach him/her how to use his/her power. After passing the trial with the Greybeards, the Dragonborn is contacted by Delphine, one of the last remaining members of the Blades who asks the Dragonborn to sly an awakened dragon. The Dragonborn slays the dragon and absorbs its soul which proves him/her to be the Dragonborn to Delphine. Later the Dragonborn is given a task to find another member of the Blades named Esbern who's believed to be in a hiding in riften from the Thalmor. The Dragonborn rescues Esbern and they set out to find Alduin's Wall which tells them more about the prophecy of Alduin's return at the end of the World. They also learn that the Heroes of the Old used a shout to defeat Alduin temporarily. The Dragonborn goes to the Greybeards to learn this shout only to find out that they do not know the Shout themselves because it's not originally draconic but created by humans. The Dragonborn is told to meet the Greybeards' leader, the dragon Paarthurnax who tells him/her how to learn the shout by using an Elder Scroll. The Dragonborn finds the Elder Scroll and uses it at the Throat of the World to witness how the Ancient Nord Heroes have defeated Alduin and learns the Shout from them. After the vision, Alduin appears and a duel begins between them. With the help of Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn defeats Alduin but Alduin manages to escape with his remaining power. After the battle, Paarthurnax tells the Dragonborn to capture one of Alduin's allies and interrogate him about Alduin's whereabouts. In order to do that, the Dragonborn must secure the Dragonsreach in Whiterun first. And to do this, the Civil War must be completed or a peace treaty must be signed between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. After securing the Dragonsreach, the Dragonborn calls Odahviing and manages to lure him to the trap and capture him. (S)he interrogates him about Alduin's whereabouts and finds out that he has traveled to Sovngarde, the Nordic afterlife to regain his strength. His portal is located in Skuldafn, the Nordic Ruins located on the mountains between Skyrim and Morrowind. The Dragonborn travels there with the help of Odahviing and reaches the portal. The Dragonborn travels to Sovngarde and reunites with the Heroes of the Old. With their help, (s)he finally defeats Alduin for the last time. After Alduin's death, the mist in Sovngarde is lifted and the Dragonborn is sent back to Tamriel. In Dawnguard The Dragonborn is approached by an Orc named Durak who tells him/her about the presence of an Order of Vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard and inquires him/her to join them. The Dragonborn goes to Fort Dawnguard located in a canyon to the south-east of Riften near the Morrowind border. (S)he speaks with Isran, the leader of Dawnguard who tells him/her that there's a vampire activity happening in a cave known as Dimhollow Crypt and sends him/her to investigate. The Dragonborn finds out that the vampires are looking for an artifact. The Dragonborn kills the vampires and unlocks the tomb which contains a woman with an Elder Scroll at her back. The woman introduces herself as Serana ans states that she has been sleeping for centuries. She also says that she's an ancient pure-blooded vampire and the daughter of an immensely powerful Vampire Lord. The Dragonborn leads her out of the crypt and escorts her to her home which is in fact a gigantic castle known as Castle Volkihar located on an island to the far-west of Solitude near the border of High Rock. When they enter the castle, they're greeted by Serana's father, Lord Harkon who thanks the Dragonborn for finding the Elder Scroll and rescueing his daughter. As a reward, he offers his own vampirism to the Dragonborn. Dawnguard Story Line The Dragonborn refuses Harkon's offer and is banished from the castle. (S)he awakens at the coast near the castle and travels back to Fort Dawnguard where (s)he encounters several vampires attacking the fort. After the Dragonborn defeats them, (s)he informs Isran about what (s)he found in the crypt. Isran sends the Dragonborn to seek out and recruit his former allies. A Breton named Sorine Jurard and a Nord named Gunmar. After the Dragonborn convinces them to join the Dawnguard, they make their way to the fort. Isran tells the Dragonborn that there's someone looking for him/her in the fort. It turns out that Serana has left her home seeking out the Dragonborn. In Dragonborn Skills and Abilities Trivia Theme Music Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gender-Confused Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Mixed-Race Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Axemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Shape Shifters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Nameless Heroes